bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlocking the Gate
Unlocking the Gate is the 19th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 26th of June, 2011. Plot With the war turning on the Chaos Bakugan, Linehalt, Aranaut and the other Bakugan are trying to defend against them. While that is happening, Nurzak and Queen Fabia talk about the War between the Chaos Bakugan and Gundalia. Nurzak speaks up and says that their next target will be Neathia if they are able to take Gundalia down. Fabia ensures him that The Battle Brawlers will succeed because the Sacred Orb chose them. After the fall, Rafe and Dan get separated from Shun, Marucho and Paige. The Chaos Bakugan come after them and Rafe doesn't know what to do wishing that Marucho and Shun were there. Dan then tells Drago to use Dragon Blazer on the roof and rocks tumble down which trap the Chaos Bakugan. Rafe is then amazed about what Dan and Drago just did and Dan decides to go after Mag Mel and Razenoid. Rafe is suggesting that he should follow Dan, but Dan rejects the idea. In the end, Dan becomes convinced and decides to trust his friends. He also realizes that they were trying to help him. Also Rafe goes to find the other brawlers while Dan goes after Mag Mel. Meanwhile, the rest of the team is having trouble during the battle but Rafe jumps in and saves them. Rafe says Dan went to look for Mag Mel and says that he truly cares for the Brawlers. Rafe also mentions about the Gate and Key which Marucho remembers hearing Mag Mel mentioning it. Dan eventually finds Mag Mel and the masked villain explains the origin of their links. Mag Mel says that his link is a mutated link from Code Eve and he needs the key from Dan to become whole again and possibly become more powerful than Code Eve. He then summons the sixMechtogan called Braxion, Smasheon, Rock Fist, Deezal, Venexus and Mizerak. Sellon and Anubias appear and at the nick of time, the rest of the Brawlers appear. All the Brawlers forgive the differences with Dan who begins to battle against Mag Mel. The Mechtogan overwhelm the others so Dan and Drago share their powers with the others and they summon their own Mechtogan: Silent Strike for Taylean (Shun), Vexfist for Boulderon (Paige), Accelerak for Trister (Marucho) and Swift Sweep for Wolfurio (Rafe). Mag Mel and Dan then summon Dreadeon and Zenthon. They begin to fight as the mechtogon defeat the opposing mechtogan except of Smasheon and Rockfist. Mag Mel orders Smasheon and Rockfist to fight Dan but suddenly, the Vestal Destroyer appears with Spectra Phantom, Infinity Helios and his BakuNano, Bombaplode destroying the two Mechtogan. Mag Mel then summons more Chaos Bakugan and Razenoid kicks Drago down. He begins to take the Gate from Drago, but is stopped by him. He and Dan then activated the Gate and Key. They then use an ability which seemingly destroys them. The war ended with Gundalia safe and Dan awaits for his punishment. However, Shun instead welcomes Dan back to the team, returning to be the leader of the Brawlers and counting with the support of Marucho and Spectra, who returns to Vestal in his ship. Everyone's happy, but suddenly, Drago's Gate appears and its changing color from light to dark constantly. He feels that Razenoid is still alive and it is revealed that he took a fragment of the Gate's immense power and became whole. Mag Mel then awaits to take the Key's immense energy and power from Dan, in order to become whole again and achieve his goal. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Razenoid *Infinity Helios *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Infinity Trister *Taylean *Flash Ingram *Iron Dragonoid *Cyclone Percival *Aranaut *Splight *Linehalt BakuNano Debut *Bombaplode BakuNano Seen *Bombaplode *Crosstriker *Lanzato *Slingpike *Hammermor Mechtogan Debut *Vexfist *Accelerak *Swift Sweep Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Dreadeon *Silent Strike *Braxion *Rock Fist *Mizerak *Smasheon *Venexus *Deezall *Vexfist (Debut) *Accelerak (Debut) *Swift Sweep (Debut) Trivia *Bombaplode made its Debut in this episode and is the last Battle Brawlers BakuNano to appear in the anime. *This episode marks the Second Appearance of Silent Strike, fully under Shun's control. *It also marks the Debut of Marucho's, Paige's and Rafe's Mechtogan. *The Vestal Destroyer made its First Appearance since the last episode of New Vestroia. *This episode has the most Mechtogan appearances so far in the Anime. The previous episode is second. *It seems that Titanium Dragonoid shared his powers to Tristar, Wolfurio, Boulderon and Taylean to force them spawn/summon their own Mechtogan. Also the Mechtogan were under control because they were all in perfect sync. *It is also revealed that Dan and Mag Mel are able to attack each other mentally using their physic link. *In this episode, Dan becomes the original leader of the Battle Brawlers once again. *This also the first episode to reveal a Launcher since the first season titled "Bakugan: Battle Brawlers." *Both Mag Mel and Dan have their own Colored energy aura representing their unusually strong telepathic and empathic link. Mag Mel's is colored dark glowing purple, while Dan's is colored dark red. When these two colors are mixed and combined they become a bright shade of bright glowing pink, magenta or fucshia. Gallery UnlockingTheGate1.jpg bakulauncher.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.01.36 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.02.04 AM.png|Silent Strike attacking a Chaos Bakugan razenoid101.jpg mag mel110.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0004.jpg razenoid10.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.02.25 AM.png|Razenoid using an ability Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.01.45 AM.png|Infinity Helios using Bombaplode drago and wolfurio.jpg drago and wolfurio1.jpg dd.jpg denerating shield.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 9.57.44 AM.png 2222222dssdfs.jpg 4 mechtogans.jpg Ssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg Sssss.jpg Ffffffffffffffff.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 9.59.40 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.00.14 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.01.48 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.00.39 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.02.22 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.06.26 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.06.01 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.07.14 AM.png tristar.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.08.35 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.13.47 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.03 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.42 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.15.14 AM.png $RNPUTWS.jpg fabia30.jpg $RL6SRIC.jpg v m and s.jpg d and r.jpg msv.jpg rbd.jpg braxion100.jpg chaos bakugan.jpg $REE3TJC.jpg Razenoid use Meteor Elimination.jpg Razenoid launch Graua Boot.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes